The Newcomer
by ShdwSephiroth1
Summary: Vampires have a royalty, what about a Deity? AU from Eclipse battle
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 (Third person POV)

"Take care of that, Felix," Jane said, nodding her head toward Bree, her voice dripping boredom. "I want to go home." "Don't watch," Edward whispered into Bella's ear.

She turned toward him, not wanting to see the end.

Only to suddenly hear a large crashing sound, like two boulders slamming together. She jumped and turned, expecting to see the remains of Bree flying in several directions, only to see an unharmed Bree looking absolutely shocked at a dark figure that stood next to her, Bella then turned her head when she heard a crash at the other end of the clearing, where she saw Felix landing (and shattering) a rather large rock outcropping.

She turned back, noticing that Jane, Alec, and Demetri were also looking over at Bree with shocked gazes, although Jane's look also contained anger. When she turned back to Bree and the newcomer, she chanced a look at him. She almost couldn't believe her eyes.

He had to be at least as bulky as Sam Uley and Emmet put together. He was wearing a dark, hooded cloak, and she thought at first it was another Volturi member, until she saw the lack of a V necklace on his chest.

What really surprised her was his eyes. They weren't red, yellow, or even black, but instead were a light purple. At that moment they were like hard amethyst crystals, and were fixed on Jane, and then he spoke.

"Well well well, if it isn't the foolish four of the Volturi, coming out to play. I decided that at this point I just had to intervene, after all, this young child intrigues me." he said in a dry, sardonic tone.

"This is none of your business Avone, leave us to finish our part here," Jane snapped, her red eyes flashing.

"On the contrary Jane, just because it seems to irritate you so much, I will not leave, and I believe when I do, I will be taking the young girl here with me, alive,"

At that point, his eyes flickered down to Bree, who was still staring at him, though now with a slight fear in her eyes instead of shock.

Jane's eyes blazed, then narrowed as she stared, focusing her gaze on Avone, who, instead of collapsing on the ground in agony, merely laughed, making Bella and the Cullens jump in surprise.

"Don't think your pathetic powers can work on me witch, I happen to be immune to such things."

"He's right Jane," Felix said, walking over to the other 3 Volturi. "I've met him before, and he is perhaps the one being on this planet that Aro, Caius, and even Marcus fear. If he wants the girl, there really is nothing we can do to stop him."

Jane gazed at him in surprise, then snapped out "Fine." In the next 2 seconds, she and the others were gone.

If you love it so far, please review! The next chapter comes only after I have reviews, and it involves Avone's history!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Avone

Avone turned back to the Cullen family after the Volturi left.

"I will be back tonight, where I can tell you all about my past and involvement with the Volturi."

With that he picked up Bree and was gone the next second.

"Well, that was unusual," Esme stated "Do you know him Carlisle?"

"Not at all, I've never seen him before, but he seems to know the Volturi well enough. Anyway, I can't stay, I have to go and fix Jacob up before his healing leaves his right side deformed."

With that, he was gone. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett decided to check the area for any more newborns, while Edward took Bella inside to patch up her arm. That night, about 3 minutes after the full moon, Avone returned alone.

The Cullens (and Bella) went outside to meet with him, only to be absolutely shocked by his appearance.

He was entirely covered with fur, and his face was slightly elongated. However, he was able to speak without much difficulty.

"Well, it has come, like I expected. I hoped to have the chance to meet you and your family Carlisle, although I wish it had been under different circumstances. Before you ask, yes I am part werewolf, and I am also part vampire, which is why I am perfectly in control in my wolf form."

"But how? And why did you want the young girl?" Esme asked.

"I want her because she was the only newborn left. I have a use for her, due to the fact that she still has some blood left in her body that isn't dust. As to how I became both, you might want to get comfortable, as it is an interesting story."

"It all started when I was still human. I was living in Europe at the time, and had never knew that werewolves and/or vampires existed at the time. I did love to take moonlit walks at night, as I could be alone at those times. One of those times I heard what sounded like an avalanche in the park near where I lived. Now since I lived nowehre near any mountains I had to investigate further. When I got to the park I was amazed. Humans wearing long black cloaks seemed to be fighting large shaggy beasts that also walked, or rather ran on two legs. I must have gasped, because the closest pair of fighters (one of each type) there turned and looked at me. Seeing the red eyes of the human, and the yellow eyes of the beast. I did what any human in my place would do, I ran for my life. However, only 2 seconds later I was knocked down and then I felt searing pain on both of my shoulders. I was able to turn my head enough to see that both of them had bitten me on the shoulders. Next thing I knew there was another loud crash and the red-eyed human was flying in the air backward from the beast, who immediately charged forward. I was far too involved with the unbearable agony that was spreading throughout my body to do anything except lie there. Eventually the pain died down, and I was able to get up. By that time the fighting had stopped. I walked back to the clearing, and I saw that the red-eyed humans had won. I was suprised I could see that well, as they were about 100 yards away, but I could easily see their eyes, not to mention being able to hear them talking. A man with long straight black hair was talking to the beasts, who were being held by the long-haired man's friends. He seemed to be very calmly talking about killing them because they were a threat to his people. He then turned to look at four large men who were with the other humans and nodded at them. They nodded back at him once, then walked forward and starting tearing the beasts apart. Once they killed the last one, they walked back to the man, until one of them stopped, then turned and looked right at me. I remembered him, as he was the one that had bitten me. At that moment, I was consumed with rage that he looked none the worse for wear, and not caring that he had at least 20 friends with him, walked into the clearing. The others all turned to look at me and then the other 3 walked forward, joining the first one. Then the long-haired human was suddenly in front of them, holding up a hand to stop them, which they did. He then turned his gaze toward me, and spoke. "Why is it that your are so calm?"

"What?" I asked in suprise.

"Why do you not attack like the other beasts of your kind did, but instead stand there and actually talk as if you have control in your bestial state?"

"Because I want to kill that large one that had looked at me. He bit me on the shoulder, along with one of those beasts you killed. Since the beast that also bit me is dead, that leaves the red eyed one who will pay for biting me."

He jumped back, his eyes opening wide. You mean to say that you were bitten by one of us as well as a werewolf?"

"Werewolf?" I asked.

"Yes werewolf! a Child of the Moon! Something that looks like you do right now!"

I looked down at my arms and gasped. They were covered with fur, and ended in sharp claws (much like the werewolf in the recent Wolfman movie).

"Yes I was, but since it looks like all of the werewolves have been killed, I'll be biting your friend back, then I'll be on my way."

The the long-haired human turned to the four large humans, and pointed at me. They immediately walked toward me, their gazes intent. Knowing what that meant. I got into a fighting stance."

Please review, and in return you get another chapter! Also, I apologise for the remake of this chapter, but it was necessary!  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Avone vs Volturi

"Of course, I wasn't about to let them kill me easily. I was prepared to go down fighting, if that's what it took."

"However, I didn't go down. What surprised everyone there, including me, was that despite their best efforts, I was dominating the fight from the start. I noticed they semmed determined to get their hands around my neck, probably to decapitate me, but each time they did, the others would move in, and in the next second, my newfound strength broke their hold on me as if they weren't holding me at all, sending them flying through the air."

"Eventually Aro (the long-haired male) sent his pet mindhound and several others in. That was when he found out that I was too much for him. I merely decided it was my turn to fight back, and I suspect due to a combnation of werewolf and vampire strength, I was faster and stronger than they were, because when I used the maximum I could of each, they seemed slower, and I was ripping them apart with one hand instead of two. "

"Eventually, after losing everyone except for Felix and Demetri (the mindhound), Aro called them off. I guess seeing the death of three of his main enforcers scared him. I know his blond friend (Caius) was terrified, I could see it in his eyes. Even Marcus seemed worried."

"Wait, you destroyed 3 of Aro's top fighters?" Carlisle said, sounding surprised.

"That and about 10 others. I was about to rip off Demetri's head when Aro asked me to stop, saying that there was a chance to end our battle peacefully. So he and I got down to talking. It took a while, mainly due to Cauis' interruptions, saying that Aro was offering too much leeway for me. I guess he liked being one of the top people too much to lose it to somone else. But eventually it was worked out that basically, if they stopped trying to kill me, I wouldn't kill them. Also, I would get final say over any battles that occured when I happened to be around."

"Naturally Caius was very unhappy about this, but Aro was firm about it. So they left on their way, and I went mine, deciding to find out about my new life."

"I was personally very surprised to find I didn't need any sleep, although if I wanted to, I could. After finding out that the Volturi were vampires (found out during the negotiations with Aro) I thought I would need blood to survive, but instead although my appetite was larger, I only wanted more meat."

Eventually my travels brought me to Romania about 200 years later, where I found evidence of another Volturi visit, only this time it wasn't werewolves. Surprisingly enough, from what my enhanced senses could tell me, they had been killing themselves, or others of their kind that lived there. Eventually I met the Romanian vampires. There weren't that many, and after they found out I could handle their best, they stopped trying to kill me quickly enough that they didn't lose any more of their coven. I asked what had happened, as I could tell there had been more of their kind living here, and they told me their history."

"From what I could gather, they'd had a large coven of their own, until the Volturi decided to eradicate it. They thought they had it under control, as the fighting was even at first, but then the two small Volturi walked forward and revealed themselves as a blond girl, and a dark-haired boy, about the same age as the girl. Once their hoods were off, they merely looked intensely at the Romanians. That was when it started. The Romanians the girl was gazing at were suddenly writhing on the ground in agony, while the ones the boy was looking at where moving around aimlessly, like they couldn't see. That was when the Volturi easily took the lead, killing all but five of them. Of those five, three rushed at the girl and boy, hoping to kill them, but a gaze from each stopped them in their tracks. Aro explained that their coven was too big for his liking, and they should keep their numbers down. Then he and the others left, and the five were all that were left when I visited."

Like it, Please review if you want another chapter!  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Anyway, I stayed there for another 100 years, making sure there were no return visits from the Volturi, until I heard of the rest of the stories where they undoubtedly were visiting, such as a sudden decline of people in Asia, no doubt due to a visit there."

"That was worth my going, and on a full-moon night, I found the exact same thing when I was last human. Children of the Moon (werewolves) engaged in a furious battle with Volturi, although this time I saw the young duo that had easily outdone the Romanian coven, and they were no less effective here, glancing in different directions and stopping the werewolves in their tracks."

"The Volturi were just about to eliminate them when I decided enough was enough. I jumped into the clearing and removed all the would-be exectuioners, killing several in the process, then turning to face Aro, Caius, and Marcus."

"'Complete elimination of any species is something I find myself in total disagreement with,' I said firmly. 'If you want to exterminate all of them, then you are going to have to go through me to do so.'"

"At this statement, Caius smiled, obviously eager to see my demise, and motioned the two young members forward, then pointed at me. They nodded and lowered their hoods, revealing that they were in their mid-teens. At the time, they were visibly new to me, but there was no mistaking that they were the ones who had neutralized the Romanians and werewolves. I turned to face them, and waited to see what they could do (I was curious)."

"First the young girl stared at me intently, a slight smile on her face. A minute passed by, before I grew impatient. 'Well, I'm sure I look very nice to you, but if staring is your gift, then you are wasting my time,' The Volturi all looked shocked, and the girl stared as if she couldn't look anywhere else, before Aro chuckled lightly, then turned to the other teen, a boy."

"'Jane, enough. It is obvious your power has no effect on him, maybe your twin brother can do more,' The girl relaxed her gaze, and the boy turned his on a few seconds I felt a slight tingle in my nose, but nothing else. 'So that's it Aro? This boy gives me a slight tingle, and you think he can stop me? What a waste he is!'"

"'Actually Avone, you appear to be immune to both of their powers. The girl, Jane, can cause immense pain just by looking at someone, where Alec, her twin brother, shuts off every single sense someone has, Sight, hearing, taste, feeling, and even scent.'"

"'Well then Aro, unless you want your newest recruits to be dead on the ground, you'll leave these werewolves alone. There are only ten left, and that is a mangeable number, especially since they come from different areas of Asia, which I can tell by their scents. Leave them to me and go home to Volterra, or we can fight, which your demented blond brother obviously wishes he could win.'"

"Indeed, Caius did look as though he desired nothing more than to rip me to pieces, but knew he couldn't do a thing. To add insult to injury (because I personally never liked him) I smirked at him. I knew it was childish, but I really wanted to spite him. He glared in response, then turned to Aro, who looked at me, then back at Caius."

"'You know our agreement Caius, He has laid claim here, so we can do no more. Our job is done, and the werewolves are all but extinct here, so we must go.' Caius regretfully nodded, but the hulking Felix had obviously had enough of me, and rushed at me, obviously not caring about anything except killing me. The others watched as the two of us fought, I was caught off-guard until he almost reached me, but recovered and grabbed him as he lunged. Then I decided to make the fight fun by holding back a large amount of my strength, and instead of killing him, throwing him around with reckless abandon. It was obvious to the rest of the Volturi that I was merely toying with him, and so they didn't interfere. Hoever, any toy gets boring after you've played with it long enough, and finally I forced him to his knees, grabbed him around the neck and looked inquiringly at Aro, who looked mildly worried at the possibility of losing his strongest fighter. I looked at him, then threw the enforcer at them. 'That was your last chance Aro, if he comes near me again when I am around, he is dead.'"

"'Agreed Avone' Aro replied, before he and the others left at top speed. Until recently, that was the last time I had seen the Volturi."

"So why did you want Bree? Since you don't drink blood, it's obvious that isn't why you wanted her," Carlisle asked.

"Well, then any blood she did still have left could be tainted by werewolf venom. Another one like me is just what I want, and my bite does contain the werewolf venom, although not the vampire venom, probably because I have blood in my veins that won't ever become dust. Anyway, she is busy recovering in a cave just outside of the forest, away from the Quileutes. Yes, I know about your shapeshifting friends, She has been told to stay there unless they arrive, in which case she is to get to the ocean with all possible speed, and wait for me there."

Anyway, there you have it, my history, the reason for me wanting the newborn, and hopefully the largest coven I have ever known that hasn't tried to kill me."

As Always, review if you want more! Next time can speak of an aliiance, and a jump forward to Breaking Dawn! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, this is for all those who like and/or hate this story. I am offering a choice, and the decision with the most votes will be chosen. If the winners like this story, then I will upload the final chapter/s very soon. If, on the other hand, the most votes are for those who hate this story, than it will become a round robin, and someone else can add what they wish (which is the reason I asked for those who hate this story). All reviews will be welcome, and at the very start of the new year, the final vote will be counted, and the decision will be made! So, please, review as soon as you can, and let the voting begin!


	6. Chapter 6

The Final Chapter (For this story, anyway)

"Well, after what you just did to Felix, and with Jane and Alec having no effect on you, I don't think we'll ever try to kill you," Carlisle replied.  
"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have a protege who is busy recovering in a nearby cave. I hope we'll meet again," and with that, Avone disappeared.

++++++Now there will be a big gap omitted, to the point where Alice has had the Volturi vision and the allies have all arrived++++++

Bella looked around at all of the allies her family had acquired, hoping that a battle wouldn't occur, until she head 2 heatbeats, faint at first, but growing louder. The expressions on the Cullens faces told her that they had heard the sound as well, and they immediately left the house to see who was coming. Eventually two cloaked figures entered the area. Bella wondered they were, until they lowered their hoods, and the Cullens almost jumped in surprise. The tallest figure was none other than Avone, a smirk on his face, who turned to look at the smaller figure next to him. Bella ooked in shock, as the other figure was Bree Tanner, although instad of red, her eyes were now a bright purple colour, exactly like Avone's were.  
"We heard about what's happening Carlisle, although we are more here for the same reason as the Romanians, instea of just bearing witness and support for your young newcomer. I am looking forward to getting rid of the Volturi, and now I finally have a chance."  
"Unfortunately the bulk of us are only here to witness and keep them from destroying us before they hear the whole story," Carlisle replied.  
"That's ok, all I need to give us a huge advantage, is where they will stand when they arrive, because I have a little trap that will eliminate a lot of them, giving us the distinct advantage of numbers, even if every vampire here except for Stefan, Vladmir, Bree and myself leaves. I daresay some of the wolves will want to stay and figt as well, especialy since I will use their rule as a reason to fight."  
"Which rule is that, Avone?" Stefan asked.  
"The rule that those who drink the blood of humans are not allowed to enter Phoenix. Since they all do, they will all die."  
"A clever idea, but what about us?" Vladmir asked. "After all, a lot of us do the same."  
"That is true, but the wolves are granting you permission, due to your aid in protecting Renesmee, even indirectly. She is very special to one of them, and so they welcome your help."  
"Ok, Avone, so what is the trap of yours?" Stefan inquired, his eyes alight with the chance of removing the Volturi once and for all.  
"Why a line of Napalm mines where they will be standing. Vampires burn very easily, and with the amount of flame a Napalm mine puts out, not many will survive the blaze."  
"Splendid idea Avone," Vladmir agreed, also showing a delighted expression;" But where will we acquire the necessary components for those weapons?"  
"Relax Vladmir, I havve had the parts for several hundred years, and I already have some people making them. When I ran into Alice on the way here, I got the story out of her, and innediately made the call. They'll be ready long before the italian scum arrive. Now please tell me that you know whre they will be coming from?"  
Several weeks later the Volturi arrived. The negotiations went the same was as in canon, except that Avone interevend in the punishemnt for Irina, bringing her over to the other Denali instead of being executed.  
At last Aro spoke up "Dear ones, there is no danger here. We will not fight today."  
At this Avone spoke up: "Actually Aro, you will fight, because another rule has been broken, by your group."  
Caius turned, a vicious look on his face "What are you babbling about, Avone?"  
Avone smiled evilly at him "The rule made by the shapeshifters, which clearly states that no vampire who drinks human blood is allowed to enter this part of the world. In following your rules, you broke one of theirs."  
"Surely you realize that we had no knowledge of that rule Avone. It could be considered a warning." Aro replied.  
"That's not our fault Aro, you wanted to enforce your rules on others, you should have realised that you are therefore unprotected. The rule has been broken, and now the law must be upheld. The wolves will attack your forces as proof."  
"Then they will all die, as we are too well protected for them to have any luck against us," Caius retorted, smiling happily.  
"Ah yes, about that. Stefan and Vladmir have always wanted to get revenge for what you did to them, so they will join in, and since Bree and myself are their friends, we will also join in."But those two also have the red eyes, as do several of your battalion. Thus they should also be subject to that rule."  
"That would be true, but as they are protecting Renesmee, even indirectly, the wolves have given them a suspension."  
"Even if you two join with them, there is little chance for success Avone, behold the lack of a full moon in the sky," Caius said, sneering. "There is no aid from the light of the full moon to help you and the girl."  
"Ah Caius, science and technology have always been your greatest weakness. We have a way around that which has already been tested, with splendid results. Besides, the worst news is that isn't our only trick."  
What do you mean Avone, what other trick is there?" Marcus spoke up suddenly.  
"I'm glad you asked Marcus, have you noticed that the snow on the ground you stand on doesn't look quite right?"  
The volturi looked down; and as they did; Bree, smirking, lifted up a remote and pushed the button. Instantly a roaring jet of flme obscured the volturi from view for 10 seconds. When the blaze disappeared as quickly as it had arrived, all of the nondescript members were nowhere to be seen. Only the main members had been able to avoid becoming ash.  
"For that Avone, you have made your last mistake," Caius spat angrily "You will pay for that with your lives!"  
Avon merely smiled and withdrew an arm-length black box from inside his cloak. He set it on the ground, then moved into a fighting stance. "Now mighty Quiletes, and my Romanian friends, let's exterminate these pompous fools once and for all!" Even as he was spaeking, several lights on the side of the box lit up, then a ball of light rose up from the top, shining brightly. Instantly Avone and Bree started changing, their features becoming more wolvish. Bella realised that the box Avone had placed on the ground was the 'science and technology' he had been talking about, creating a replica of the full moon, which obviously was enough to make the 2 hybrids change to their most powerful forms.  
The Volturi drew back, then tensed, before lunging forward. the Quiletes snarled, before bounding forward next to Stefan and Vladmir, and the battle was engaged. Bree had obviously been instructed by Avone on her targets, as she first grabbed Jane, holding her around the face with one hand, blocking her eyes from anyone else, before jumping and landing on Alec's back, slamming him face-first into thr ground. Vladmir wasted no time ripping the sense-removing volturi apart like he had promised. Once that was done, Bree saw Sam Uley walking slowly forward. She smiled and threw Jane in front of him. (just like Alice did in the movie). Sam, of course wasted no time, also Paul joined him as they both immedetdiately tore her to pieces.  
Meanwhile Avone had grabbed Felix and Demetri and was rushing towards Santiago, ignoring their efforts to get loose. Once in range he threw them both into the other enforceer, sending all 3 of them to the ground, before jumping on them and tearing them apart. Bree, having gotten her hands empty, pulled out a lighter from a pocket in her robes, and immediately set about igniting the piles of parts made from Volturi members.  
Both aro and Caius were staring in diesbelief. Their entire army was being decimated almost with ease. Eventually Caius could stand it no longer and started marching forward. He barely made it 3 steps before Avone grabbed him by the back of his neck, then darted forward and grabbed Athenodora. He then nodded to Bree, who did the same to Aro before he could reach Avone, obviously intent on helping his co-ruler, before she also darted forward to grab Sulpicia.  
Meanwhile the Quiletes were ripping apart the other volturi, throwing each part into the nearby fires Bree had started.  
Evantually only Aro, Caius,and their wives were left (Marcus had been killed by both Stefan and Vladmir, also like the movie).  
Stefan and Vladmir then walked forward, smiling evilly. "You killed our loved ones ages ago Volturi scum, now we get to repay the favor." Avone smiled slightly before throwing Athenodora forward, before grabbing Caius by the head, making him watch as his wife was torn apart by thr Romanians in front of of him. When they were finished and had thrown all the parts into a nearby fire, Bree did the same, throwing Sulpicia to the Romanians then making sure Aro could not look away.  
Once Sulpicia's remains had been added to the blaze Avone lifted up Caius, grinning at him before lowering him down, and saying "You have always feared wolves in every way, now let your fears become reality!? He threw Caius to several of the Quiletes (Jacob, Sam, and Paul).They immediately started tearing him apart, but not going straight for the vital areas, they wanted him to suffer, and took their time, ripping off small pieces each time, almost enjoying his yells of terror and pain.  
Once they were Finished, Avone walked over in front of Aro. "Well, looks like you are the last one left Aro. I am tempted to let you live, suffering alone likeyou did to Stefan and Vladmir, but they want you dead, so your death will be like the executions you have performed." With that Bree released him, and Stefan and Vladmir held one arm each as Avone stepped infront of Aro. Pacing his hands on either side of Aro's head, he slowly started pulling upwards. Aro had time one groan of pain before his haed tore off, at which point Stefan and Vladmir pulled off an arm each, all the pieces were thrown on the fire.  
After the battle ended, all of the others went back home (although Garrett joined the Denali to stay with Kate, as he wanted). Avone and Bree joined the Quiletes, after catching several deer, pigs, and cows for a huge feast the Quiletes were preparing for the victory they had won that day over 'the cold ones'. As for the Cullens, well, what could be better than the canon finish that the movie and book showed? For that is indeed where this story ends!

And that is my sotry, I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't don't tell me, this is how I ended it, and with only one review telling me to finish it. I did.  
'


End file.
